1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the field of extensible assemblies, specially that of elastic bracelets and rings, more particularly made of metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many existing extensible assemblies, notably metal ones, and more particularly bracelets, which are formed of link members connected together by spring elements. Most of these bracelets are made of thin metal sheets, which are bent so as to form hollow elements capable of accomodating the spring mechanism. At the present time, there is no existing assembly, specially and more particularly metal bracelets or rings, made of solid members 2 to 3 mm in thickness, and whose mechanism is integrated in an elegant way. Moreover, assembling and dismantling existing assemblies, as well as adapting their length, more especially adapting the length of a bracelet to the wearer's wrist, or the length of a ring to a finger, are complicated processes.